Is That An Order
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Robin and Starfire eat a cookie and then talk about an envelope in Robin's pocket while sitting on a swingset. The letter is from his mother and he doesn't want to read it, but the end result is a good one. Another of my FKS.


"Please, explain to me again why we are journeying to the field missus, friend Robin." Starfire just wasn't getting it. As they walked through the door, Robin turned to her

"Mrs. Fields', not the 'field's missus'. We're buying a cookie; that's why we're here."

"Oh. Well, now I know the reason for our outing but, Robin: what is a cookie?"

"This." Robin held out two chocolate chip cookies he'd just paid for and handed her one as he led her out of the shop and towards the park. They each sat down in a swing and Robin took a bite of his cookie. Starfire followed suit and quickly discovered that it was very delicious. She took another bite as she noticed a white corner sticking out of Robin's pocket.

"Friend Robin, what is that in your pocket?" she asked, confused and curious. Robin got a little nervous.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' is not white, pointy, and sticking out of your pocket," the warrior princess pointed out.

"It's an envelope," Robin stated simply.

"What is so private that you would not share it with even me, your best friend?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. She was giving him that look. The look with the big green eyes wanting to get closer and help. The kind of look that all his training and self discipline should have taught him to ignore.

The look that he could _never _ignore.

"It's a letter."

"Who is it from friend Robin?"

"Bruce gave it to me." He wouldn't tell her more than that. He'd already said more than he wanted her to know. Even those big, beautiful, jade eyes couldn't get him to say-

"The man bat? Your 'mentor'? Is everything alright in 'the city of Gotham'?"

Maybe the eyes couldn't, but the eyes, that angelic voice and her hand on top of his as he held his cookie could break him down. How could this girl—the girl he felt like he could do anything while she was beside him—make him feel so weak and vulnerable?

"Everything's fine in Gotham. It's not _from _Bruce; he just gave it to me." He pulled the object in question out. On its front, in cursive lettering, were the words, 'To My Little Robin'. It was fairly old-looking and a little wrinkled. A rare tear escaped his eye, but was hidden under his mask. For this, he was glad. He didn't want anyone, let alone Starfire, seeing him cry. "It's-from my mother."

"Oh." Starfire never knew her mother. Her mother had been a commoner, her father an emperor. Because she was the only true heir to the throne (because Blackfire had been adopted), she had been taken from her mother as soon as she was born. Her mother had never been there; she knew he'd lost his. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did the bat not give you the title after-well?"

"Not really. I was born in early spring and my mom always called me her little Robin." That's when Starfire noticed it: the envelope was still sealed.

"Robin, excuse me for prying, but—when did the bat give you this letter?"

"When I moved in with him."

"Was that not about nine years ago?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You have not opened it."

"I know." The truth was: he didn't want to.

"Why not?"

" I don't know. Maybe I'm waiting.."

"Waiting for what?"

"For someone else to." He casually handed her the envelope and she looked at it with widened eyes.

"Friend Robin, I could not. It is between you and your mother and I do not wish to impose and— ."

"Just open it. That's an order," he commanded, after silencing her by putting his finger on her lip. She nodded, helpless. His touch had melted her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She opened the envelope. Tears came to her emerald eyes as she read the letter in her head. She started to read aloud:

"My dear little Robin. If you're reading this, my time has come. I've never been one for good byes, so I've written this. It's not really a 'good bye' so much as a 'see you later'. For one day, you'll fly back to me. In the meantime, you need to live your life, be happy. Remember, no matter who you become, you will always be my Robin. No matter what happens to me, I'll always love you. Love, your mother." Starfire didn't know what to say after she read this. Robin had taken his mask off, revealing bright sapphire eyes and crystal blue tears. He quickly wiped them away and replaced his mask.

"I—I miss her a lot. What happened to your mother—I mean, if Galfore took care of you?" Starfire had never told him or any of the titans about her past and he'd just shared this huge matter with her. She decided to answer.

"I do not know. I never met her." Robin stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"C'mon"

"Is that an order?" Starfire smirked. Robin laughed. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked into his mask and timidly pulled it off, looking into his soul. " My father was never around; Blackfire always hated me. Robin, the Titans are my only real family; you are the only person—I—never mind."

"What?" He would have said more but her lips planted on his in a perfect kiss and interrupted him, which he really didn't mind."

"You are the only person I have ever loved." He looked into her eyes; blue into green; sapphire into emerald.

"I love you, Starfire." Robin spoke from the heart and his words reflected in his eyes."

"I love you, too, Robin." Starfire's face that told all of her emotions was in a very loving expression.

"Kiss me again," Robin pleaded. Starfire smiled a teasing smile.

"Is that an order?"

"That's an order," the teen leader teased.

And she obliged. She followed all of his commands, but never ad she felt so happy to do so.

And somewhere in the clouds, a face smiled down, because a mother knew her little Robin had spread his wings.

And the envelope floated by, the letter securely in Robin's pocket, as the cookies lay unfinished on their otherwise vacant swings.


End file.
